


Primavera

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia Bruce Wayne, Anal Sex, Joker is Jack Napier, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, amnesia joker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Bruce se encuentra con Jack en el mismo sitio de siempre. Las flores están en su apogeo, pero algo no es cómo antes.Día 3: Polen Sexual
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 8





	Primavera

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697703) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



El amnésico hombre se sienta sobre uno de los bancos del parque. La artificial luz grisácea de la luminaria se derrama sobre él. Sacude una de las mangas de su pulcro traje blanco mientras balancea sus piernas. La primavera ha llegado y con ella los pequeños capullos finalmente eclosionaron. Alrededor del lago se extienden largas filas de flores, de colores brillantes.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando su nuevo amigo aparece, extendiéndole una flor de pétalos púrpuras. Jack ríe, tomando el regalo gustoso. Colocando la planta en la solapa de su traje, Bruce le da una pequeña sonrisa, posando sus palmas sobre sus rodillas. El hombre más delgado rebusca en su bolsa un gran trozo de pan que trajo para alimentar a los peces. Cortándolo por la mitad ofrece uno de los pedazos a su acompañante.

Wayne lo acepta separando pequeñas migas para lanzarlas al lago un momento después. Hace un par de semanas han comenzado a hacer eso más seguido, sentarse en la banca en el parque a mitad de la noche para alimentar a los peces. Cualquiera pensaría es raro, ciertamente lo es. Jack solo no puede dejar de ir y al parecer Bruce tampoco.

Descubrieron que quedarse en un tranquilo silencio es mejor que forzar una conversación. Con el pasar de los días notaron que una tensión extraña se acumulaba entre ellos. No era incómoda, pero a veces los llevaba a hablar de más. Diciendo cosas que debían quedarse en sus pensamientos y no ser externados.

“El color de tus ojos es precioso.” Wayne dijo en uno de sus anteriores encuentros. Napier se había coloreado de un tono escarlata del cual ni siquiera sabía que podía ser.

“Debes de pasar horas en el gimnasio para tener esa figura de adonis.” Bruce dejó caer uno de los trozos de pan al suelo, en su asombro ante el comentario. Después de decirse algún cumplido así de sincero alguno de los dos saldría huyendo.

“Quiero besarte.” El magnate dice sin dirigir su mirada al comediante.

“Yo también.” Jack responde mientras lanza un poco de pan al agua. Ambos vuelven sus rostros para mirarse cuando se percatan de que lo dijeron en voz alta de nuevo. “Si lo hacemos solo una vez no hay problema. ¿Verdad?”

“Por supuesto, ambos estamos de acuerdo en esto.” Responde Wayne, se arrastra un poco sobre la banca acercándose al otro sujeto. Jack aprieta sus puños, pensado nervioso donde debería colocar sus manos. Bruce hace algo similar, reposando uno de sus brazos en el respaldo y tomando la cintura del comediante con la otra.

Jack presiona sus palmas contra el musculoso pecho del hombre que fue Batman. Subiéndolas para cruzarlas detrás de su cuello, es la primera vez que están tan cerca. Napier huele muy bien, un aroma a madera con un ligero toque floral. Sus ojos verde ácido destellan emocionados de una manera que le parece algo familiar a Wayne.

Sus narices están tan cerca que pueden sentir la respiración del otro, el sabor de su aliento y la calidez que irradia un cuerpo vivo. Los delgados brazos de Napier frotan la nuca de Wayne, presionando sus dedos sobre la piel de este. Ambos ladean sus cabezas, presionando sus bocas juntas. Solo un segundo.

Se alejan inmediatamente, cubriéndose los labios y riéndose como dos adolescentes. Ese el punto donde alguno de ellos sale corriendo, ninguno lo hace. Vuelven a lo suyo, lanzando pan a los patos, mirando que después de varios días de mirar los pequeños capullos, al fin se han convertido en flores. Las plantas despiden un aroma increíble, dulce y fresco, es tal vez eso lo que los mantiene pegados al banco. La abrazadora sensación de tranquilidad que hace sentir el olor.

Bruce posa su mano sobre la banca, rozando con la punta de sus dedos los de Jack. Napier se percata del toque, levantando su extremidad para enlazar sus manos juntas. Sin los guantes puestos, rozan sin impedimento su piel, ambas suaves y tersas. Contrario a lo que se pensaría de hombres con sus estilos de vida. Wayne vuelve su rostro, encontrando que su compañero hace lo mismo, mirándose con una ardiente intensidad, el pulgar del empresario acaricia despacio la palma del carniseco.

Napier suspira.

Toma a Bruce por las solapas de su chaqueta, lanzándose sobre el otro hombre siendo recibido por este con los brazos abierto. Wayne lo sujeta por la cintura, ayudándolo a subir a su regazo. Mentirían si dijeran antes no habían pensado en eso, la diferencia es que jamás se plantearon el llevarlo a cabo. Jack lo toma por el cabello, separando sus labios para dejar que su compañero lo bese. El empresario palpa por encima el huesudo cuerpo de Napier, presionando sus dedos sobre las protuberancias de su columna.

Se toma el tiempo para conocer cada rincón de la delgada anatomía de Jack, tocándolo por encima de su traje imposiblemente blanco. Napier baja su mano por el cuello de Wayne deteniéndose en uno de los pectorales, apretándolo entre sus dedos. Bruce empuja a Jack, comprimiéndolo contra la banca, su cabello perfectamente estilizado ahora revuelto. Observa al empresario jadeante, con sus labios rojos por los besos.

Ya es muy tarde, los corredores y los amantes se han ido, posiblemente pasa de la media noche. Incluso el sonido de los autos en la calle se ha vuelto débil, salvo por la descolorida luz de la lámpara que atrae polillas, el lugar parece estar desierto. Incluso el canto de los grillos en inexistente.

Napier sale de su saco, tirando de la chaqueta de Bruce mientras este pelea con abrir el cinturón de Jack. Se deshace del botón y el zipper con más rapidez de la que le tomo la correa. Quien alguna vez fue Joker hace lo mismo, tomando la delantera al colar su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Wayne rodeando la palpitante circunferencia con su palma.

Bruce rompe el beso, empujando dos de sus dedos en la cálida y húmeda cavidad de Napier. Él cierra su boca sobre los apéndices, chupándolos, mueve su lengua alrededor de estos mientras con sus manos palpa la polla de Wayne quien está bajando sus pantalones. El empresario separa sus piernas, retirando su mano del interior de Jack para darle media vuelta.

Un corto jadeo se escapa del hombre más delgado al quedar boca abajo sobre la dura madera de la banca. Levanta su mano, tomando el rostro de Bruce para pedir que se acerque y vuelva a besarlo. Él lo hace, une sus bocas con desespero mientras empuja sus dos dedos húmedos en la carne de Jack sin encontrar casi ninguna resistencia. Apenado Napier susurra.

“Lo hice pensando en ti.”

“Yo también lo hago pensando en ti.” Wayne responde, aun si ya no es Batman puede notar algo extraño. Claro que desea a ese tipo, pero él no lo iba a forzar. No iría tan rápido.

“Bruce.” El hombre delgado jadea, levantando su cadera contra la mano de Wayne. Él también lleva un rato pensándolo. Solía huir de ahí cuando las cosas se ponían extrañas entre ellos. Porque valoraba la amistad que tenía con él. Solo amigos, no quería moverlo a más.

“Jack.” Wayne cierra su gran mano en el delgado cuello del comediante. Presionando sus labios contra la nuca de este. ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos escapo cuando el primer comentario demasiado sincero salió de sus labios? ¿Qué era diferente a otros días?

Las flores.

Ayer no estaban abiertas.

Ni el día antes.

Cuando los capullos aparecieron, Bruce le dijo a Jack que tenía una sonrisa bonita. Un par de días más tardes Napier dijo que le gustaba el olor de la colonia de Wayne, pero solo cuando él la usaba. Ahora las plantas tenían sus pétalos abiertos, en su punto más alto de maduración. Se encontraban rodeados de ellas. Sin escapatoria. Porque ninguno quería realmente irse.

“He pensado mucho en follarte.” Confiesa Wayne.

“Yo he pensado mucho en que me folles.” Responde Napier, cerrando sus manos en los pantalones de Bruce. Tira de ellos para pedirle que se acerque. Wayne lo hace, sin molestarse en meditarlo más alinea la punta de su polla en el hoyo de Jack. Escuchando un largo gemido salir de la boca del hombre al percibir la ardiente carne entre sus mejillas.

Bruce se empuja en su apretado interior de golpe, sin darle tiempo a tensarse. Envuelve sus fuertes brazos sobre el delgado pecho de Jack permitiendo que el hombre más delgado se sostenga de ellos. Acercando su mejilla a la de Napier para besarlo de nuevo. Se mece tentativo al principio, deleitándose con la facilidad con la que esté lo deja excavar en sus entrañas. Sin mostrar oposición, relajando su cuerpo en el abrazo de su compañero. Solloza levemente en cada golpe profundo y lento.

Jack suelta una de sus manos, buscando a tientas su polla. Tira de ella al ritmo dolorosamente lento que su amado lleva. Empuja su cadera atrás, pidiendo a Wayne que vaya más rápido, diciendo que puede tomarlo con la fuerza que él quiera. Bruce lo entiende, azota el pequeño trasero de Napier. Concentrándose en como su voz vibra contra su boca, siendo incluso mejor de lo que Bruce imagino.

El hombre más robusto abre su agarre en el pecho de Napier, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios. El propio Jack cubre su boca con su mano, a sabiendas de que están en un espacio público. Bruce lo sostiene por la cintura, su cintura enloquecedoramente estrecha, aumentado el golpeteo de sus pieles.

Napier vuelve su rostro mirando con sus ojos verdes húmedos de lágrimas a Bruce, levanta la mano que cubre su boca. Sollozando tan bajo como es posible sin dejar de mover su muñeca contra su polla. Wayne jadea con pesadez detrás de él. Clavando sus pulgares en los huesos que sobresalen de la cadera de Jack.

“Es mucho mejor que lo que soñé.” Declara Napier para volver a cubrir sus labios. Apoyándose en sus rodillas para levantar sus caderas, haciendo más ruda la penetración en sus entrañas. Gime frotando su rostro contra la dura superficie de la banca. Moviendo su mano con mayor rapidez, percibe la cálida sensación de placer extenderse por su vientre. Que se derrama poco después.

Jack muerde su mano, ahogando el grito que sale de su boca. Dejando que su esperma se derrame sobre la banca escurriendo hasta el pasto. Reúne todas la fuerzas que le quedan para mantenerse en su lugar. Comprimiendo a Wayne en sus acogedoras entrañas, mientras lo folla a través de su orgasmo, dilata su hoyo, haciendo al delgado hombre tragarlo por completo.

Bruce sale del interior de Jack, sosteniendo la base de su polla se vacía sobre el huesudo trasero de su compañero. La piel pálida de sus mejillas maravillosamente sonrojada por los azotes, adornada con el brillante líquido blanquecino que ha salido de Wayne. Napier se deja caer sobre la banca respirando con dificultad, dando largos jadeos.

“Mi departamento está a 10 minutos caminando.” El comediante habla con la voz temblorosa.

“¿Me invitas o me pides que te lleve?” Pregunta confundido Wayne.

“Te invito a llevarme.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
